


Ты нужна нам

by The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot



Series: А что, если? [5]
Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Blood, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot
Summary: s02e06 Наши отношения будут выглядеть странно, только если вы сами будете к ним так относиться.
Relationships: Miranda Cates/Roman Godfrey/Peter Rumancek, Roman Godfrey/Peter Rumancek
Series: А что, если? [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718905
Kudos: 4





	Ты нужна нам

Питер сидел на постели рядом с Мирандой и целовал ее, отдаваясь этому с полной самозабвенностью: длинные ресницы были опущены, дыхание сбилось и стало неровным, наверняка от участившегося сердцебиения. Его можно было бы почувствовать, решись Годфри прислушаться, но на всем, связанном с кровью, лучше было не сосредотачиваться. Роман был за спиной девушки, положив одну руку ей на живот, наклоняя на себя и дотрагиваясь губами до голой шеи. Он опасался слишком пристально смотреть на Миранду, зная собственную реакцию на живое тело. Это было не просто предположение — несколько раз (слишком часто для последних дней) Годфри чуть не сорвался. Во всех подробностях он представлял, как мог бы уменьшить свой постоянный голод, настолько ярко, что от одного воспоминания этого видения кожа покрывалась липким холодным потом, вся челюсть ныла от невозможности сомкнуться на шее с заметно выступающей веной, а на языке отчетливо чувствовался сладкий вкус крови. В прошлую ночь забыться удалось на достаточно долгое время, чтобы успеть насладиться близостью, но сейчас удерживать самоконтроль становилось все сложнее. Получалось плохо, и с каждым прошедшим мгновением он все меньше был уверен, что хочет предложенного Мирандой развлечения. Питер, находившийся рядом, на которого все время съезжал взгляд, добавлял смятения в мысли; глядя на него, Роман не испытывал такой оглушительной жажды, как с девушкой, но все было намного сложнее.

С кем-нибудь другим, с любым другим мужчиной, Роман с легкостью разделил бы постель и женщину, но не с Руманчеком. Он уже видел, как его Питер ласкал его Литу, и был совершенно точно уверен, что не хотел повторения этого зрелища. В прошлый раз Годфри долго стоял под проливным дождем, обрушившимся на Хемлок, наблюдая, как медленно и чувственно цыган ластится к его кузине, чтобы потом взять ее на продавленном грязном диване, прикрытом какими-то неопрятными кусками ткани. Сейчас Роман не просто подсматривал — он имел билеты в первый ряд, чтобы насладиться представлением. К уже известным ему картинам добавились звуки общего учащающегося дыхания и ощущение близости разгоряченного чужого тела.

Годфри довелось видеть самую сокровенную тайну оборотня, и она была прекрасной вне сравнений, но и то, как он обращался с противоположным полом, не менее завораживало. Жаркое желание поднималось тягучей волной от грязных воспоминаний и открывающегося перед ним зрелища, как Питер уже во второй раз самозабвенно присваивал себе женщину, когда-то принадлежавшую ему.

Похоть, смешивавшаяся с ослепительной жаждой крови, напрочь сметала рассудок. Забываясь и чувствуя, как меняется его прикус, Роман чуть сильнее, чем следовало, сжал зубы, прикусив тонкую кожу на шее и оставив свою отметину, но вовремя отстранился. Отвлекаясь от слишком заманчивого горла, на котором уже расцвел один багряный синяк, Роман теснее прижал девушку к себе, забираясь рукой под ее майку. Тяжелая и полная грудь, не прикрытая бельем, легко легла в ладонь, и он мягко погладил пальцами упругий сосок, тронув ногтями бусину продетой сквозь него серьги. Миранда выдохнула в рот Питера и подалась назад, запрокидывая голову на плечо Годфри и опираясь на него. Заинтересованный открывшимся видом, цыган спустился к изгибу ее шеи поцелуями, касаясь кожи влажными, чуть припухшими и порозовевшими губами, с нежностью лаская только что оставленный Романом темнеющий синяк. Он был настолько поглощён процессом, что, забывшись, провел кистью по торсу девушки поверх майки, повторяя движение Годфри и замер, накрыв ладонью его кисть через ткань. Пальцы цыгана дрогнули, и он отстранился, подняв голову и ошалело смотря на Романа через плечо девушки. Под взглядом Питера, мутным от желания, он выпустил Миранду из объятий, тоже отодвигаясь и несколько опомнившись. Нервозно тронув кончиком языка удлинившийся клык, он в очередной раз отметил, что уже привычно балансировал на грани и, не закончив лечение у Прайса, подвергал опасности любого, кто находился слишком близко к нему.

— Что случилось? — с придыханием спросила Миранда, не подозревающая о тяжелых мыслях Годфри. Питер, напротив, мрачно смотрел на него, но предположить, о чем он думал, или посметь прочитать мысли Роман не мог. Ему совершенно не хотелось предполагать, что Руманчек знает, что его друг — упырь. Скорее всего, это была обыкновенная ревность к девушке, которую оборотень считал своей собственностью и не хотел ни с кем делить.

— У меня есть предположение, — решив проверить свою догадку, произнес Роман. Властным движением обхватив девушку поперек живота, прильнувшую к нему, он провел кистью вниз, устраивая ее между послушно разведенных бедер. — Кажется, я смущаю Питера.

— Да пошел ты! — тут же бросил Руманчек, обнимая Миранду и, в свою очередь, потянув на себя.

— Прекратите! — Она раздраженно хлопнула по обеим оплетающим ее рукам, заставляя убрать их, и вскочила на ноги. Роман оглядел ее, с розовым румянцем на щеках и поджатыми в раздражении губами, растрепанную и запыхавшуюся, несомненно, красивую. Вспомнить ночь, проведённую вместе и то, как она выглядела, оседлав его бедра и медленно двигаясь, труда не составляло, так же как то, что она была с Руманчеком. С ним она, наверняка, выглядела намного эффектней — оборотень, привыкший вести, должен был трахать ее куда жестче.

Что-то решив, или, может, насладившись двумя направленными на нее взглядами, Миранда протянула обе раскрытые ладони им навстречу. Переглянувшись, они послушно сплели с ней пальцы и поднялись, встав напротив.

— Так ничего не получится, — произнесла Миранда, скептически оглядев Романа, привычно скрестившего на груди руки и Питера, засунувшего кисти в карманы толстовки. — Мы же пришли к миру, а вы опять смотрите друг на друга как волки.

Годфри невольно хмыкнул, повернувшись к Питеру, в ответ закатившему глаза, тоже оценившему внезапную двусмысленность фразы, которую сама девушка не понимала.

— Поцелуй его! — Неожиданно и слишком высоко сказала девушка и расхохоталась, наслаждаясь повисшей неловкостью, сменившей напряжение.

Оборотень, словно не желая давать форы, усмехнулся, подражая девушке, и придвинулся вплотную к Роману, оказавшись намного ближе, чем требовало прикосновение. Питер потянулся за поцелуем так же, как когда-то Кристина склонялась к обезображенному телу, найденному в лесу — если бы Годфри знал, то его, наверняка, не обрадовало бы сравнение.

Целовался цыган жадно, с первого прикосновения взяв инициативу на себя. Роману было все равно, и он уж точно не хотел соревнования, которое возникало, когда между ними оказывалась девушка. Как и в прошлый раз, Годфри предпочел отступить, хотя бы так подчиняясь настойчивым касаниям.

Оборотень качнулся, и Роман одной рукой придержал его за спину, запоздало понимая, что Питер приподнимается на цыпочках, чтобы дотянуться. Прикосновения были странными; тонкие губы и неподатливый рот, отросшая щетина, неожиданно оказавшаяся мягкой на ощупь, и напористость, в которой чувствовалась страсть. С возрастающим удивлением и совершенно неуместным удовольствием Годфри отметил, что Питер закрыл глаза, а его спина, хоть и сокрытая несколькими слоями одежды, напряжена под открытой ладонью. Решив последовать его примеру, Роман тоже смежил веки, положив свободную руку ему на шею под волосы, полностью отдаваясь ощущениям. Губы оборотня оказались на удивление чувствительными, и ласкать их было до странного приятно, так же, как и отвечать нежными касаниями языка на слабые укусы; сам он, увлекшись, забыл о терзающей его жажде, но зубов все равно смыкать не смел, опасаясь навредить.

Оборотень придвинулся к нему ближе, коснувшись бедром, и обнял, сцепив руки в замок на пояснице Годфри. Вместе с этим к Роману пришло четкое осознание того, что он не хочет разорвать ему горло, чтобы утолить жажду, а так же того, что целоваться с Питером ему определенно нравилось. Обдумать эти мысли, не отрываясь от процесса, не позволили внезапно раздавшиеся хлопки, заставившие отпрянуть и повернуть голову на звук.

— Это было эффектно, — Миранда улыбалась, теребя подвеску на шее. — И я рада вашему миру.

Под звуки ее голоса Питер, отойдя от Годфри, утер губы тыльной стороной ладони и, разведя руки в стороны, отвесил шутовской поклон, словно фокусник, исполнивший замысловатый трюк. Он отводил глаза, кажется, опасаясь встречаться взглядом с Романом, в пол-оборота смотрящим на него, опустившим плечи.

— Теперь я спокойно могу сходить в душ, уверенная, что, вернувшись, не застану вас дерущимися, — продолжила девушка и, не дожидаясь возражений, направилась к выходу в коридор. Обернувшись на пороге, она бросила напоследок: "Не начинайте без меня!" и вышла из комнаты.

— Женщины, — Питер поскреб ногтями щетинистый подбородок, обращаясь к закрывшейся за Мирандой двери. — Страшно представить, что у них на уме.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что ты будешь смущаться, — фыркнул Годфри и присел на край кровати, опустив сцепленные в замок руки между широко расставленных ног.

— Слишком много впечатлений за один день, — устало ответил Питер и снял куртку. — Мне бы тоже не помешало принять душ. — Вслед за верхней одеждой последовала толстовка. — Плотно поужинать. — Он начал расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке, не поднимая головы, но наверняка чувствуя пристальный взгляд Годфри. — Выспаться. — Рубаха отправилась на пол, и цыган остался в одной футболке. — И свалить из этого драного города.

Роман невольно вздрогнул на последней фразе, произнесенной с невозможной тоской, и сглотнул, вспоминая их первую встречу после бегства Питера.

— Ты ведь приходил ко мне сразу после приезда, с просьбой...

— У меня был запасной план, — перебил Руманчек, стягивая через голову потертую футболку. — Я на тебя не рассчитывал.

Несколько секунд Роман молча разглядывал раздевшегося до пояса оборотня, решив, что имеет на это полное право. Тем более он уже видел его не только обнаженным, но и со слезающей ошметками плотью.

Достаточно светлую кожу покрывало множество синяков и кровоподтеков, которые были скрыты одеждой; на груди и животе, словно вторая линия ребер, только искаженная, ярко выделялись темно-бордовые раны с коростой запекшейся крови. Эти повреждения не были следами от обычной драки или травмы, и с некоторым запозданием Годфри вспомнил, что такие полосы появлялись в процессе трансформации, когда кости меняли свое положение и разрывали кожу.

— И в чем заключался твой запасной план? — с некоторым трудом оторвавшись от разглядывания совершенно не смущенного этим цыгана, спросил Роман, подняв взгляд и встретившись с ним глазами. — Эти следы и были выходом?

— А эти шрамы откуда? — шагнув на встречу, Питер взял его за руку и, загнув рукав кофты, ткнул пальцем в давно зарубцевавшуюся бледную линию на предплечье. — Что за изменения произошли с тобой?

— Я нуждался в тебе, — как-то совсем жалко произнес Роман. Он опустил глаза и старался не чувствовать кольца пальцев на собственном запястье, горячих и плотно прилегающих к коже, так, что можно было ощутить биение чужого сердца. Попытки были тщетны, слишком близко стоящий цыган не давал сосредоточиться, а раны на его груди невольно притягивали взгляд. Короста на одной из глубоких царапин лопнула, и тонкая линия налилась свежей кровью. Ее запах плыл по всей комнате, и сложно было представить что-то более желанное, чем алый сладкий вкус на собственных губах. Он был не в силах решить, чего хочет больше — разодрать зубами эту плоть, порвав кожу, и ощутить такое желанное течение крови, гонимой частыми сокращениями сердечной мышцы, или мягко припасть губами, зализывая открывшуюся рану. Желание было слишком явным, и разделить его на плотскую похоть и жажду крови возможным не представлялось.

— Я оставлю вас, — на одном дыхании произнес Годфри, стряхнув со своего запястья чужие пальцы. Он принял решение неожиданно даже для самого себя и старался не смотреть больше на раны на груди оборотня. Сдерживаться, оставаясь наедине с Мирандой, было еще возможно; но никак не получилось бы с Питером, с его кровью и израненным телом.

— В этом нет смысла — Миранда хочет видеть нас обоих, — запротестовал ничего не понимающий оборотень, вставая напротив, слишком близко, практически между разведанных колен Годфри.

— Ты один постараешься за двоих. Не уверен, что прошлый раз со мной ей запомнился. И я слишком плохо контролирую себя, — ответил Роман и поднялся на ноги, практически соприкоснувшись грудью с замершим, как изваяние, цыганом.

— Может, как раз и стоит немного расслабиться? Мы это заслужили.

В ответ Роман положил ладонь на грудь стоящего перед ним Питера и скользнул кистью вниз, пройдясь по открывшейся ране. Надавив на нее, Годфри заставил порез засочиться горячей кровью. Собрав пальцами алые капли и измазав ими живот напряженного и, кажется, переставшего дышать цыгана, он поднес руку к лицу, разглядывая ее.

— Я плохо контролирую себя, — еще раз настойчивей произнес Годфри и, подняв взгляд на Питера, медленно и последовательно облизал пальцы, испытывая острейшее наслаждение от вкуса на языке и совершенно диких глаз уставившегося на него оборотня. Это получилось куда интимней, чем их поцелуй.

Руманчек больше не препятствовал его уходу.

***

Может быть, Питер просто не знал, есть ли в доме Годфри еще одна кровать, а спать в комнате Миранды ему не хотелось. В спальне, в которой он оказался, было так темно, что Руманчек сначала засомневался, туда ли он пришел, но потом глаза привыкли к практически полному отсутствию освещения, и непроглядная чернота раздробилась на предметы. Стараясь не шуметь, он зашел в комнату и прикрыл за собой дверь, оставив только тонкую полоску размытого света из коридора. Кажется, Роман действительно спал или делал вид, и на вторжение никак не отреагировал. Зачем он пришел следом за упырем, Руманчек не мог толком объяснить даже себе, не говоря уже о возможности содержательного диалога, а потому встречи с бодрствующим Годфри не желал.

Может быть, Питер предпочел бы, чтобы вместо Миранды вернулся Роман. Этого не случилось, и цыган пришел сам. Теперь он сидел у упыря на кровати, прикидывая, что лучше — остаться в джинсах или забраться под совершенно пошлые черные простыни нагишом.

Так ничего и не решив, он задумчиво погладил раскрытой ладонью гладкую ткань, отдаленно напоминающую шелк, и посмотрел на спящего. В неярком свете из матовых стекол Роман выглядел на редкость умиротворенным: он лежал на боку, подогнув колени и положив голову на согнутую в локте руку; одеяло — тонкая материя — сбилась и прикрывала только бедра, давая возможность рассмотреть совершенно нагое тело, если бы цыган этого захотел. Ничего интересного в голых спящих упырях Руманчек не находил, но все равно сидел рядом, испытывая неуместное спокойствие в этом доме, в постели чудища из многочисленных сказок, которые рассказывали у костра. Спавший рядом мужчина на первый взгляд монстром не был. Густая челка, растрепавшись, падала на лоб и вместе с безмятежным выражением лица делала его намного моложе своих лет. Изгиб линии пухлых губ, которые, определенно, привлекали к себе внимание, так же разбавлял тот зловещий образ, который строил вокруг себя Годфри. Наверняка он был предметом насмешек из-за этой особенности; сомнительно только, что его могла беспокоить такая мелочь. И под этими мягкими и податливыми губами скрывались клыки, всю неестественную остроту и длину которых Питеру пришлось ощутить при поцелуе. Не то, чтобы он был против, — это добавляло пикантности ощущениям, к тому же, не приходилось постоянно опасаться навредить более хрупкому существу, зная о ненормальной выносливости и силе и оборотней, и упырей.

— Так и будешь пялиться? — вдруг спросил Роман, не меняя позы и не открывая глаз. — Ложись.

Питер хмыкнул, в очередной раз подивившись вездесущести упыря, и принялся расстегивать пояс джинсов.

Устроившись на самом краю (кровать была просто огромной), цыган с наслаждением развалился на спине, не опасаясь нечаянно задеть владельца комнаты.

— Знаешь, — задумчиво сообщил он через некоторое время потоку, терявшемуся в темноте, — ты целуешься, как девочка.

Ответом ему был шорох простыней, оповестивший о том, что Роман не спал; сев на постели, он уставился на лежащего цыгана, не делая попыток изменить разделявшее их расстояние.

— Хочешь показать, как правильно это делать? — мрачно поинтересовался он.

— Мне понравилось, — все так же безмятежно закончил цыган, улыбаясь потолку.

— Блядь. — Годфри с шумом рухнул обратно в постель, все так же слишком далеко от цыгана.

Решив оставить все, как есть, Питер наслаждался неожиданно свалившимся на него спокойствием, медленно проваливаясь в сон под ровное и спокойное дыхание так же засыпающего рядом Романа.

— Я так и знала!

Резкий возглас вырвал из объятий дремы, и Питер, вздрогнув, распахнул глаза. В дверном проеме возникла Миранда и, удостоверившись, что ее заметили, направилась к постели.

— Миранда... — сонно начал было Годфри, поднимая голову и делая попытку сесть.

— Не надо. — Девушка махнула рукой и плюхнулась на нижний край кровати, между лежащими мужчинами, пятерней расчесывая светлые волосы. — Я выиграла три бакса у твоего дворецкого, если он слышал, когда я с ним спорила.

Разбуженный и сонный Питер, испытывая непривычное ему чувство смущения, не отрывал взгляда от спины девушки, слишком занятой собой, чтобы обращать внимания на мужчин. Когда Роман ушел вслед за ней, цыган действительно хотел дождаться ее, но все желание сошло на нет по многим причинам.

Одной из них был чертов упырь и то, как он собирал своими блядскими губами кровь Питера с пальцев и чуть ли не кончал от этого. Может быть, поэтому, когда Руманчек решил поискать где-то потерявшуюся Миранду и найдя ее уснувшей с ребенком на руках, он не стал будить девушку, а просто ушел.

— Ты была в детской и я... — старательно подбирая слова и чувствуя себя ужасно неуютно, произнес цыган, слабо представляя, что именно собирался говорить.

— Не дождался, — закончила за Питера девушка и, бросив на пол скомканную майку, откинулась на постель между двумя мужчинами, поочередно посмотрев на каждого. — Никто не против? Вы же все равно еще полгода будете кружить вокруг друг друга.

С молчаливого согласия она, немного повозившись, устроилась под тонким одеялом на боку, повернувшись спиной к наблюдавшему за ней Роману и лицом к цыгану, так же смотревшему на нее. Под ее молчаливым взглядом Руманчик, усмехнувшись, придвинулся к ней и положил руку на талию, ощутив, как Миранда удовлетворенно засопела ему в грудь. С тихим шорохом простынь Роман повторил движение, обняв девушку немного выше так, чтобы касаться предплечьем руки, уже лежащей на ней; помедлив несколько секунд, он скользнул кистью по тыльной стороне ладони оборотня и сплел с ним пальцы.

— Мальчики, — удовлетворенно выдохнула Миранда, ощущая две руки, держащиеся друг за друга на собственном боку. — Что бы вы без меня делали?


End file.
